


7. časť - Párty

by Bedisha



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedisha/pseuds/Bedisha





	7. časť - Párty

V piatok sme s April išli na tú párty k Brianovi. Keď sme prišli na adresu, ktorú nám dal Brian neverili sme vlastným očiam. 

Bol to nádherný veľký dom s bazénom. A na malú párty to tam rozhodne nevyzeralo. Bolo tam plno ľudí a niektorí, teda väčšina už bola poriadne podgurážená. Sadli sme si vonku k bazénu. 

Zrazu niekto skočil do bazéna. Nejaký chalan. Bol oblečený a poriadne pod parou. Niekto ma potľapkal po pleci. "Čaute kočky!" Bol to Brian... "Poďte, dáme si niečo." "Nie díky, my nepijeme." Pozrela som sa na April. "Ale no, po jednom si dáme." Namietala. Vôbec som ju nespoznávala. A tak som sa nechala prehovoriť.

Presunuli sme sa do obývačky a Brian nám nalial jacka. Z jedného pohárika sa stali dva, tri, štyri... a my sme sa perfektne zabávali. April sa dosť lepila na Briana, ale ten statočne odolával... potom ma zobral za ruku a odviedol ma von. Vonku sa ma začal dotýkať... "Nie." dávala som mu preč ruky a snažila som sa ujsť. "Veľmi sa mi páčiš Mia." "Daj mi pokoj." Aj napriek tomu, že som sa bránila pobozkal ma... Zrazu som však videla prichádzať Davida. Strčil do Briana a zvýšil na ňho hlas:   
-"Nevidíš, že to nechce?"   
-"Hej hej hej... kľud..." bolo vidieť, že Brian nechce žiadne zbytočné hádky...  
\- "Tak ti dám radu. Drž sa od Mii ďalej lebo za seba neručím."  
\- "No tak chalani, o nič nejde." Snažila som sa ukľudniť situáciu.   
\- "Si v poriadku, zlato?" Starostlivo sa ma opýtal David.  
\- "Budem ok..."   
-"Si opitá, vezmem ťa domov."

Fakt som už mala dosť, takže som nenamietala. Nevedeli sme však nájsť April... Hľadali sme ju asi hodinu, ale akoby sa pod zem prepadla. Prečo som ju nechala samú? Prečo som bola taká hlúpa? V duchu som si vyčítala...   
"Neboj, určite sa niekde objaví." Ukľudňoval ma David. Za ten čas som pomaly aj vytriezvela a začínala som si ešte viac uvedomovať to, že April zmizla...


End file.
